yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 041
しみ の ！ け めろ スターダスト・ドラゴン | romaji = Kanashimi Yue no Zō-o! Uketomero Sutādasuto Doragon | japanese translated = Hatred Caused by Sorrow! Catch it, Stardust Dragon | episode number = 41 | japanese air date = January 14, 2009 | english air date = August 18, 2009 | japanese opening = Last Train - The New Morning | japanese ending = CROSS GAME | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Black Rose Dragon }} "Clash of the Dragons, Part 2", known as "Hatred Caused by Sorrow! Catch it, Stardust Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the forty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on January 14, 2009 and in the United States on August 18, 2009. Summary Yusei and Akiza battle Removing "Evil Thorn" from play, Akiza, declares that she is about to use "Black Rose Dragon's" effect to switch "Shield Warrior" to Attack Mode and reduce its ATK to 0. A transparent "Evil Thorn" rises from the ground and is chomped by "Black Rose Dragon", as it uses its "Black Rose Gale" effect. Four whip-like briers grab and suspend "Shield Warrior" by his arms and legs. Akiza orders "Black Rose Dragon" to attack the seemingly defenseless "Shield Warrior". "Black Rose Dragon's" "Hate Rose Whip" attack, sends another series of briers at "Shield Warrior", but Yusei activates "Realize Defense". The briers suspending "Shield Warrior" snap, as he changes back to Defense Mode and his ATK returns to normal. "Thorn of Malice" prevents "Shield Warrior" being destroyed by battle, but Yusei still takes Piercing damage. A chunk of "Shield Warrior's" shield is propelled back at Yusei, cutting him in the face and Yusei's Life Points hit 2300. Akiza explains that "Shield Warrior" has now lost 600 ATK and DEF, due to "Thorn of Malice". Akiza ends her turn, planning to make Yusei suffer more. She stares at her arm, returning to the thought that the Mark of the Dragon is a wretched mark after all. She loses any fate in Signers and says that not even Yusei could save her, Sayer was the only in this world who accepted her, it was Sayer who gave her a place, not Yusei or her father. With Sayer gone and her place taken from her, she once again vows to bring the same fate on everyone else. Yusei argues that she has had such a place all along, but Akiza refuses to accept and sees the world as wretched, without Sayer. For that reason, she vows to destroy this world, Akiza says as she rips the pin out her hair, causing her powers to amplify and leaving her with a long flowing fringe. More wind kicks up and Yusei is cut in the face again, by a piece of small debris. After the winds die down, Yusei begins his turn and draws "Release Restraint Wave". He activates his face-down card, "Reinforce Truth" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Deck. Yusei then Summons "Junk Synchron". Jack quickly tots up the Levels of Yusei's monsters, counting 8 and wonders if Yusei "will do it". Yusei uses his 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". Leo worries about "Stardust Dragon" having less ATK than "Black Rose Dragon", while Luna wonders if "Stardust Dragon" is saying it he'll protect them. Yusei ends his turn. Akiza mocks the idea of protecting friends, telling Yusei he can't save anyone. She begins her turn and has "Black Rose Dragon" attack "Stardust Dragon". "Stardust Dragon" and Yusei are hit by "Black Rose Dragon's" "Hate Rose Whips", dropping Yusei's Life Points to 1800. "Thorn of Malice's" effect prevents "Stardust Dragon" being destroyed by lowers is ATK. Akiza describes this as making "Stardust Dragon" suffer eternal pain. "Black Rose Dragon's" whips make a swing for the spectators, but "Stardust Dragon" blocks them with his wing. Hideo tries telling Akiza to stop. She ignores him and ends her turn. Yusei begins his turn and activates "Half Shut", halving "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK, but also preventing it from being destroyed in battle. Leo celebrates about Stardust having more attack than Black Rose. Jack once again wonders if Yusei is going to do it. "Stardust Dragon" standing at 1900 ATK is ordered to attack "Black Rose Dragon", who is now at 1500 ATK. "Stardust Dragon" uses its "Shooting Sonic" (Cosmic Flare in the dub) attack. "Black Rose Dragon" is protected from destruction, but Akiza's Life Points drop to 3600. "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK returns to 3000 during the End Phase. Akiza begins her turn. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks "Stardust Dragon", damaging both "Stardust Dragon" and Yusei again. "Stardust Dragon", all covered in scars now has 1300 ATK, while Yusei is left with 700 Life Points. Hideo admires what Yusei is doing, but is ashamed with how he treated Akiza himself. Akiza Sets a card in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Yusei draws "Defense Draw". He looks at "Release Restraint Wave", which he drew earlier, and thinks if he could draw another specific card, he could use this. He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends. Hideo's redemption Akiza asks if he has run out of options and says he can neither help nor save others. To Akiza's surprise Yusei agrees, but despite that he can't turn a blind eye, while a friend continues to get hurt. (In the dub, Akiza asks if Yusei will give up on her like everyone else, to which he replies that no matter how much she will push him back, he will never give up no matter what happens to him.) Akiza still assumes the worst and begins her turn. "Black Rose Dragon", once again wreaks havoc on "Stardust Dragon". As the whips make their way to Yusei, Akiza shouts out that Divine approved of her powers and provided her with a place where she would always return, no matter how tough things got. Hideo frowns and races out in front of Yusei. He tells Akiza to stop hurting people. As the whips make their way to Hideo, Yusei activates "Defense Draw", protecting his Life Points and Hideo. Yusei draws a card, due to "Defense Draw's" effect. Hideo asks Akiza for forgiveness, but she says that it is too late. Hideo admits to being afraid of her and her powers. Akiza bows her head, saying she knew and that is why he abandoned her, because she is a monster. Hideo says he had stopped thinking when he said that and it isn't true. He should have realized the obvious feelings, he says and that they love her. Akiza refuses to believe. Hideo had not expected her to, but considers it irrelevant, as it is he who needs to believe. He needs to believe that he loves her. Akiza tells him to shut up and points out that "Stardust Dragon's" ATK has dropped another 600. She activates "Wonder Clover", discarding "Lord Poison" to allow "Black Rose Dragon" to attack a second time. She orders "Black Rose Dragon" to attack again, this time pummeling her father. Yusei activates "Iron Resolve" halving his Life Points to prevent him taking any Battle Damage. However "Stardust Dragon" still takes a hit and his ATK drops to 100. Akiza activates "Doom Petal Countdown", removing an "Evil Thorn" in her Graveyard from play to inflict 300 damage to Yusei. The plant explodes into razor sharp purple petals which fly in Yusei's direction. Yusei's Life Points drop to 100, while Hideo takes the hits from the petals. All Akiza's needs to do now, is remove another Plant from play on her next turn, to defeat Yusei. Even with Akiza's turn over, the petals continue to slice away at Hideo. Yusei wonders if Akiza can't control her powers. Hideo tries making his way to Akiza, asking her to come back. Akiza orders him to stay back and Yusei advises Hideo to do the same as it is too dangerous. regardless Hideo continues to make his way, saying no matter how much it hurts him, he won't turn a blind eye to Akiza. Akiza refuses to let herself believe it, but Yusei points out how the evidence is right in front of her; her father has eyes and ears that will gaze upon and answer her sorrow. Are these things, which are being offered by her mother and father, not the place she belongs? Akiza is astonished, but tries again not to believe. Yusei refuses to allow this and vows to then shatter her shell of misguided hatred into pieces. Yusei begins his turn and draws the card he was hoping for earlier, "Silver Wing". He equips it to "Stardust Dragon" and then activates "Release Restraint Wave". With it, by destroying "Silver Wing", he destroys all Spell and Trap Cards Akiza controls. The "Thorn of Malice" disappear from "Black Rose Dragon", causing it "Stardust Dragon's" ATK to revert to normal. "Stardust Dragon" attacks and apparently destroys "Black Rose Dragon", while dropping Akiza's Life Points to 3500. Akiza discards "Hedge Guard" preventing "Black Rose Dragon's" destruction, but also halving its ATK. The end of Akiza's sorrow Hideo calls to Akiza. Akiza no longer wants to hurt him, but is unable to call off her powers. A cabinet is hurled towards Hideo. Akiza manages to grasp control of her powers in time to save him. The cabinet is dropped to the ground and the petals left from "Doom Petal Countdown" disappear. She is surprised that she has for the first time been able to control her powers. Hideo falls to his hands and knees and Akiza rushes over to him. She stands up proud and tells Yusei to end this battle. Due to the circumstances, Yusei is able to activate "Synchro Ring".This doubles "Stardust Dragon's" ATK and allows it to attack once more. "Stardust Dragon" launches one final attack on "Black Rose Dragon", destroying it. Akiza hugs Hideo as her Life Points lower to 0. Hideo apologizes for what he's done and Akiza asks if things can be okay, considering how much she has hurt him. Yusei approaches them and reminds Akiza that her father now accepts her, so this can be her new place, but he invites her to think for herself before making the decision. Akiza's eyes water, as she clasps her fathers hand and says her place is right here. The twins begin to celebrate and rush over. Leo says he knew the birthmark was a bond of friendship. Yusei says that all of them were drawn by the birthmark to become friends, so it is not a wretched mark. Despite this, Akiza says she has lost a friend that she has trusted. Remembering Kalin, Yusei remarks that he has too. Their thoughts didn't meet eye to eye. This caused them to drift apart. Although he can't see where those paths will take them, he will gear up for the worst, because they had once called themselves friends. (In the dub, Akiza then says she'll try to be friends.) Featured Duels Akiza Izinski vs Yusei Fudo :... continued from previous episode Akiza has just used "Twilight Rose Knight" (Level: 3), "Dark Verger" (Level: 2) and her 2 "Evil Thorns" (Level: 1) to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (Level: 7, ATK: 2400) and equipped it with "Thorn of Malice", giving it 600 additional ATK. (ATK: 3000). She uses "Black Rose Dragon's" effect, removing from play 1 "Evil Thorn" from her Graveyard, to switch "Shield Warrior" to Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0. Akiza attacks "Shield Warrior" with "Black Rose Dragon", but Yusei uses "Realize Defense" to switch "Shield Warrior" back to Defense Position. Due to "Thorn of Malice", "Black Rose Dragon" inflicts Piercing damage (Yusei: 2300 Life Points), and "Shield Warrior" is not destroyed by battle, but it does lose 600 DEF (DEF: 1000). Yusei draws "Release Restraint Wave" and activates his face-down "Reinforce Truth", Special Summoning "Speed Warrior". He then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" and uses "Junk Synchron" (Level: 3), "Speed Warrior" (Level: 2) and "Shield Warrior" (Level: 3) to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (Level: 8, ATK: 2500). Akiza attacks "Stardust Dragon" with "Black Rose Dragon" (Yusei: 1800 Life Points). "Stardust Dragon" survives the battle and loses 600 ATK, due to "Thorn of Malice" (ATK: 1900). Yusei activates "Half Shut", halving "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK (ATK: 1500) and preventing it from being destroyed by battle, until the End Phase. Yusei attacks "Black Rose Dragon", with "Stardust Dragon" (Akiza: 3600 Life Points). Yusei Sets 2 cards. "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK returns to 3000 at the End Phase. Akiza attacks "Stardust Dragon", with "Black Rose Dragon" (Yusei: 700 Life Points). Due to "Thorn of Malice", "Stardust Dragon" survives the battle, but it also loses 600 additional ATK (Stardust Dragon: 1300 ATK). Yusei draws "Defense Draw" and Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Akiza attacks "Stardust Dragon", with "Black Rose Dragon", but Yusei reduces the damage to 0 with "Defense Draw" and draws 1 card. "Stardust Dragon" survives the battle while losing 600 ATK (Stardust Dragon: 700 ATK). Akiza activates "Wonder Clover", discarding "Lord Poison" and allowing "Black Rose Dragon" to attack "Stardust Dragon" again. Yusei activates "Iron Resolve", paying half his Life Points so that he takes no Battle Damage (Yusei: 350 Life Points). Due to "Thorn of Malice", "Stardust Dragon" survives the battle and loses 600 ATK (Stardust Dragon: 100 ATK). Akiza activates "Doom Petal Countdown", removing an "Evil Thorn" from play to inflict 300 damage to Yusei (Yusei: 50 Life Points). Yusei draws "Silver Wing" and equips it to "Stardust Dragon". He activates "Release Restraint Wave" to destroy "Silver Wing" and all Spell and Trap Cards that Akiza controls (Black Rose Dragon: 2400 ATK)In the TCG/''OCG'', "Release Restraint Wave" can only destroy your opponent's face-down Spells and Traps. With "Thorn of Malice" destroyed, "Stardust Dragon's" ATK returns to normal (Stardust Dragon: 2500 ATK).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Thorn of Malice's" effect is not reversed if the affected monster(s) remains on the field. Yusei attacks "Black Rose Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon" (Akiza: 3500 Life Points), but Akiza discards "Hedge Guard" to prevent "Black Rose Dragon" from being destroyed, but its ATK and DEF are halved until the End Phase. (Black Rose Dragon: 1200 ATK, 900 DEF). Yusei then plays "Synchro Ring" (Stardust Dragon: 5000 ATK). "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Black Rose Dragon". (Akiza: 0 Life Points) Yusei wins. Notes Differences in adaptations * In the dub, Akiza's (Aki's) flashback of Sayer (Divine) falling down the Arcadia Movement building the clouds are recolored pink and purple mist is added. * In the original, Luna (Ruka) thinks that "Stardust Dragon" is protecting them, in the dub it's Akiza (Aki) who wonders if Yusei is making "Stardust Dragon" protect his friends. * In the dub, Akiza advised Yusei to Release "Stardust Dragon" to stop it from being hurt. * In the dub, the fire in Akiza's father's flashback is recolored purple. * In the original, Akiza's father didn't think he'd created the Black Rose. * In the dub, Akiza asked if Yusei was going to do a "big speech". * In the dub Yusei told Akiza's father to get out of the way. * In the dub Akiza told "Black Rose Dragon" to attack her father if he got in the way. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.